canterbury_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The parson
Parson (Canterbury tales) Minute Summary: In Canterbury tales we have the Parson, the Parson is a religious figure, his reasoning for joining the voyage is to help others, and to bring others to salvation. We meet the Parson when he is described as a virtuous man, whom though is doing a higher job in the system barely makes any money. Chaucer describes him as someone who though he is poor in money and goods, hes rich in righteousness. He gives to the poor from what the church has collected over the course of a while. There is also a lack of flaws/faults in him as is described by Chaucer. This is a way to prove there is good in people, even if there seems to be a lack of it in those we see in front of us. Description: The words used to describe the Parson in this are hard working, full of good virtues, kind hearted, poor in money but rich in righteousness, full of goodness and charity. Though in the descriptions he doesn't have any physical descriptions, we can try to come up with some from clues hinting in the prologue. We are able to guess he dresses in a modest sense, doesn't wear things to be considered overly distracting. There is also hints that for a holy man he seems to be quite judgmental, especially when others are telling their stories. He thinks telling stories moooakes you a sinner because they're filled with lies. Class: He is a part of the religious class due to having the job of teaching religious practices. Though he is in t he poor class of religious figures, especially in this time where most religious figures were in the money making part of the class. This class was also considered a powerful class despite the constant rule of kings and queens in the society. Job of a storyteller: The central job of the parson as a storyteller is to be able to help us show the good people in Chaucer's literary works. He shows us his views on religious practices including the seven deadly sins, why its a good idea to go on the voyage they are on at that moment. This is also a way to show a parallel to Chaucer's time, since due to this time the church is going through a dark time. Chaucer uses the Parson to show what would happen if they did decided to find a more righteous leader for the church. This is also found in the other stories pilgrims share, we hear the Parson's take on the different stories when he is telling his own story. Imagery: We are able to see the most amount of imagery in the way he before states that "telling tales are sinful." His refusal to say the tale shows the amount of integrity he has, this also states in context clues he has a lower faith in humanity. Making even him one of Chaucer's more complex characters. It's a more sober note on which to end a story all about telling stories, and no one's ever been quite sure what to make of him being one of the last stories. Another way this is shown is by the competitive nature proven in it, he doesnt have the same competitive nature as the rest around him. Chaucer's Opinion Though it is not direct what his opinion on the parson is, we can have no true understanding of his opinion. We can think because of how he is described he has a somewhat high personality compared to characters like The Wife of Bath he has a positive view of the character. But due to his view on him as a storyteller (not really having a direct story.) We can maybe see Chaucer was tired of writing so many stories he decided and realized it would be best if he wasn't of enough importance to have a real story. Middle English Throughout reading the difference of middle english and modern english, there was a change of words changing into even more difficult terms. There were religious terms used which from the middle to modern switch helped me understand by using complex clues. Conclusion In the end he is one of the most complex characters. Hes a more flawed character even though hes described as "perfect." His dislike of stories doesn't really give him anything but he does end in the "holy land." Which is what he wanted in the end. Sources/references: https://www.shmoop.com/canterbury-tales-prologue/competition-theme.html https://www.shmoop.com/canterbury-tales-prologue/the-parson-quotes.html https://www.enotes.com/homework-help/write-detailed-description-about-parson-chaucer-78197